


Freddy Newandyke makes bad choices

by Stayontherooftop



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayontherooftop/pseuds/Stayontherooftop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys. I deleted the first two chapters of this because the writing is shitty. When I upload the next chapter whenever I finish actually writing it, it'll piece up the characters and how the relationship started in the first place.</p><p>Actual summary: sad criminal and loser rat snitch bone a lot, but they also like each other a bunch. Fix it ending if I ever write that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy Newandyke makes bad choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler sex + plot/character development. Pretty good actually.

They're smoking in the front seat, and Freddy’s watching White through half closed eyes from where he’s slumped down on the cracked pleather seats. They've been on the job for about two hours now, and the A/C is broken. They’ve rolled down the windows, but it’s still hot as fuck, and Freddy’s sweating like crazy and squirming. The heat doesn't seem to affect White, who’s leaning back comfortably in the driver’s seat, smoking, humming and tapping his fingers on the wheel. He looks all cool with his hair slicked back and shit, sunglasses on.  
“ It’s too damn hot in here.” Freddy complains for the third time in five minutes.  
He chuckles. “ I think you’ve mentioned that already, buddy boy.”  
Freddy grins ridiculously at the nickname. White could call him whatever the fuck he wanted, as long as he said it the way he does, his voice low and rumbling and amused.  
“ Hey. “ he says, straightening up. “ Let me suck you off.”  
White looks at him. “ That’s not gonna make it any less hot in here.”  
“ Aw, I don't give a shit. It'll take my mind off it at least.”  
White extinguishes the cigarette, and flicks the ash out the window. “ We’re in broad daylight, kid. And in public. And on the job.”  
“ Well, I'm in the mood to suck someone off. So I guess if you don't want it, I'll have to go out there and find someone. And hey, you never know, it might end up being the manager. Next thing you know, it's the big day, he sees my pretty face, he goes “ aren't you that guy who sucked me off?”, because, y’know something like that ain't forgettable. Now he can pick me up out of a police lineup, and my entire cover is blown. And-And you'll have to explain to Joe why his deal went south side because you didn't want to get sucked off.”  
White gave him a look of utter disbelief.  
“ Jesus Christ.”  
“ Well, personally I wouldn't suck him off. My momma was Jewish, see, and that might be disrespectful,considering she doesn't believe in him and all.”  
White groans. “ You're fucking ridiculous, you know that?”  
“ Yeah, I know. Bet you fucking love it.”  
“ I have half a mind to tell Joe that you’d be willing to fuck this up for all of us just because I wasn't in the mood. Want him to know what kind of fuckers he’s letting on the job. Must be getting less careful in his old age.” With this, he started unzipping.  
“ Hey, hey motherfucker. This could all be prevented by you letting me suck your dick. So who’s he really going to blame, huh?”  
Freddy thinks White’s was about to start to say something before Freddy gets his dick out, half hard already. Maybe the man got off on talking about Jesus, who knew. Either way, they both shut up real quick with Freddy’s mouth around his cock, giving the sloppiest, wettest blowjob of his life. 

White comes a couple minutes later down Freddy’s throat with a groan. Freddy’s pants have never been so damn tight in his life. Freddy pulls away, wipes his mouth and grins. He's sweating even harder now, but he couldn't give less of a shit.  
“ Guess you pulled through for Joe after all, old man.”  
“ If you keep on saying his name near the time we fuck, you might permanently ruin my hard-on, and then who will fuck you?”  
Chills course down Freddy’s back and go straight to his dick, despite the heat.  
“ Guess I'll have to go crawling back to the bank manager, and ruin the entire fucking heist.”  
“ Don’t you dare.” White growls, his thick hands gripping Freddy’s thighs, before trailing to his dick. He leans in and starts kissing Freddy’s neck, 5 o'clock shadow rough against Freddy’s skin. Freddy lets out a shaky moan, leaning into the sensation of White’s mouth on his skin. A sudden thought occurs to him. He's being trailed as a precaution.  
“ Shit, shit.” He gasps, and pulls away. “ Don't do that. Somebody might see.”  
“ You're worried about that now ?” White mutters, but pulls away. “ Let me take care of this, at least.” He says, giving Freddy a light squeeze.  
Well, he can't meet Joe and the rest of the guys with a raging hard-on. Plus, thinking is hard when most of the blood in his head is currently in his boner, and White’s hands are warm and roaming.  
“ Okay, Okay.”  
“ Gonna take care of you, baby.” Says White, unbuckling Freddy’s belt and bypassing the Superman undies with a chuckle, before pulling out Freddy’s cock, hard and already glistening with precum. He spits into his own hand, before slowly jerking Freddy off, hand twisting the way Freddy likes it every once in a while.  
Freddy is trying not to moan, or at least not too loudly. The results is broken noises and and open-mouthed gasp. White's hand is calloused and warm and wet and the only thing that could possibly be better on his cock in White’s mouth.. He's looking at Freddy intently, Freddy can feel it even as he stares down at his cock in White’s hand like this isn't the seventh time White’s jerked him off, like he can't quite believe it.  
“ Gonna make you feel good like you made me feel good, kiddo.” White murmurs.  
Freddy looks up as he gets close, hips bucking uncontrollably against White’s quick steady rhythm. White looks intense and he has that look on his face, full of awe and kindness and shit like he likes Freddy, genuinely likes him and wants to make him feel good, and Freddy can’t stop himself from thrusting forward and grabbing White and shoving their lips together hard. White’s mouth is warm and soft against his, surprisingly soft every time, as Freddy moans against his mouth and lets out quick ragged breaths. White rubs his thumb over his slit, and Freddy comes hard with a jolt all over White’s hand.  
They pull apart, Freddy panting as White one-handedly fishes through the glove compartment for a tissue.  
“ Not a bad way to beat the heat, kid.” He chuckles.  
“ Told you.” Freddy replies lazily, smiling at him.  
“ I think I'm sweating more than before, but not too shabby.”  
“ You're not too shabby yourself, old man.”  
White smiles at him, and reaches over to push the hair out of his eyes, before redirecting his attention to the bank. Freddy is content to do the same for the time being.  
“ Hey,” starts White.” If you're momma’s Jewish, how come you still got the full deal? Last time I checked you weren't missing any little bits.”  
“ My pop’s a Presbyterian. He ain't a big fan of Jewish shit, or of the dick chopping business. Hell, at this point I ain't partial to that part either.”  
The words come out of his mouth so easy he doesn't realize that they're true till it's too late.  
White snorts. “ A jew and a presbyterian. Jesus, how did that happen?”  
“ Who in the fuck knows. But hey, look what came of it. Me and my uncut dick at Passover. “  
White smiles. “ Sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” 

 

He meets Holdaway at a different grimy restaurant. He doesn't think about White, and the way he gripped his hips as he fucked him yesterday, or the way White ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him afterwards.  
“ Cabot’s pretty complacent from what I've seen so far. Don't think he's suspicious right now. He probably ain't 100% sure of me, but he isn't suspicious enough to call it off.”  
Holdaway munches his burger, eyes narrowed.  
“ ‘ Not suspicious enough to call it off’ ain't good enough. That's how you end up with a bullet in your damn gut.”  
“ Relax, he just ain't sure because he personally hasn't done any jobs with me before. That's all it is. Mike’s word should cover it though. Besides,” Freddy says, lump growing in his throat, “ I'm gettin pretty close to White, and he trusts White.”  
“ White. Tell me more about him. You went through his profile.”  
Freddy chews on his fry slowly, the potato forming a thick paste in his mouth.  
“ Names Larry Dimmick. He's cool. He's not from around here for sure, he's staying in a shitty motel nearby. Done time. Pretty careful about himself. He seems to know Eddie and Blonde pretty well. Gives a shit about prostitutes and waitresses and all that.”  
He tries not to think about White’s name, but sometime he can't help it. It burns itself into his head. When he's too drunk or fucked out to slink out of White’s apartment, which has been too often, he crashes in White’s bed with White’s arm heavy around his waist, snoring softly. All domestic and shit, like a bad joke. And he can't stop fucking thinking about it, about White’s name. About the job. He's not sure when he thinks job, he thinks undercover or if he thinks heist.  
“ Prostitutes and waitresses? What the fuck does that mean?”  
“ He’s always going on about tipping and respecting women and shit. Uptight in that way. Real political.” The next words slips out without him meaning to. “ He's a good guy.”  
Holdaway chokes on his milkshake.  
“ What the fuck do you mean, good guy? Did I hear that come out right? You can read this son of a bitch’s profile yourself when she gave it to you. You know he's a stone cold motherfucker. Don't be getting too chummy with these scum, Newandyke. Lotta undercover cops make that mistake, get too invested in their “ new friends”, end up in a puddle of their own blood. Don't fuck this up for us. This guy in particular has been a thorn in LAPD’s side even before he was fucking cheerleaders in high school. Bringing him in is good for all us. Including you. Including your fucking bank account.”  
Freddy’s stomach is in a twist. He forces out an ugly laugh.  
“ Relax, asshole. I know what I'm doing. I'm just saying he ain't a fucking serial killer. I don't trust him, he's just got morals and shit. “  
“ Yeah well, don't matter if he got morals he can still fucking kill you.” Holdaway mutters.  
“ Aw, you worried about me ?” Freddy grins.  
“ I'm worried about my paycheck and the amount of paperwork I'm gonna have to do if you bite the dust.”  
“ Shit, you’re making me blush. Well, if you’re done railing my ass for tryin’ to do my job, I've got more news. “  
“ What news ?”  
“ I know the date, and I know how it's gonna go down.”  
It's the moment he's been waiting for. His heart is thumping with excitement as Holdaway whistles and slaps him in his back.  
“ Should've started with that, motherfucker. So when's the date ?”  
“ June 15th, and I'm on guard duty. ” Freddy grins and waves a French fry at Holdaway like a victory flag. “ Mark your calendar, baby. I'm in.”  
“ Hold up. What's the rest of them doing?”  
“ Blue and Pink on crowd control, Blonde and White handle the manager. Yours truly gets the doors, and Brown’s got the car. “  
Holdaway whistles. “ Shit, I think we've got them now. Couldn't do it without you kid. “ he says, eying Freddy. “ Might be in for a promotion, y’know, if those goes well. So,” he says, wagging his finger at Freddy, “ Don't go fucking it up.”  
“ Man, you sound like a broken record. Don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up. I haven't fucked it up yet, have I? So take a chill pill, my man.”  
“ Hey surfer boy, I'm watching out for your ass, you better come in here on your knees thanking me for it.”  
“ Yeah, yeah, sure. “  
“ You got anything else?”  
Freddy hesitates for a second, before hesitantly asking. “ Yeah. Can you call of those beat cops that are trailing me?”  
“ What the fuck for? You have a death wish or something ?”  
“ I'm in pretty solid, and White’s been noticing something fishy lately. Don't want to fuck up a good thing.”  
Not entirely a lie. White did notice the gray Subaru that trailed them. He’s no idiot. Freddy convinced him to pull over at a fast food joint. The idiots in the car weren't quite stupid enough to follow them in and screw the whole thing up at least, so Freddy convinces him that is was most likely a coincidence, and distracts him by talking shit about the Red Sox and jacking him off.  
“ You sure can handle that? If shit goes south, you're on your own. “  
“ I told you, I'm in. This shit’s going to fuck me in the ass if White notices again and tells Joe.”  
Maybe it's because Freddy is good at bullshitting his way through things, or maybe it's because Holdaway is still riding the high of Freddy’s scoop, but Holdaway, unexpectedly, nods. “ Alright. If you say you got it, you got it. Don't wanna fuck up when we’ve got this far. But don't come cryin to me if you end up more full of holes then Swiss cheese if shit goes down.”  
“ Alright, alright. Don't worry about me.” Says Freddy, “Listen, we’re supposed to meet Cabot at one of his bars in a couple minutes. I gotta bolt.”  
“ Okay kid, go ahead. Don't want to keep the big man waiting.” Says Holdaway, leaning back into the overstuffed vinyl of the booth. “ And hey, don't fuck it up.” The last part is said half  
Jokingly, half serious. Freddy flips him off, and walks out with a spring in his step. On his way out, he gets a milkshake to go. 

White's motel isn't far away, and White lets him in as soon as he knocks.  
“ Got you a milkshake.” Freddy says, plopping down on the deflated looking couch that is stained with things Freddy doesn't like to speculate about, even if he's responsible for a solid amount of them.  
“ This your way of proposing or something ?” White jokes, sitting down next to him, and turns on the tv.  
Freddy smiles. “ Maybe.”  
“ Cheap bastard. You couldn't even get a ring.” White says, tossing an arm over him.  
“ I'll make it up to you, then.”  
“ You’d better.”  
They don't fuck immediately. Instead, White channel surfs for a while, slurping on his milkshake.  
“ This vanilla ?”  
“ Yeah, your taste buds broken or something old man?”  
“ Hey, fuck you. Should've gotten me chocolate.”  
“ Quit whining. Anyway, I got it because it's white. And you’re White. White and white, get it?”  
“ Hardy fuckin’ har. Don't quit your day job, kid.”  
“ Aw, shut up.”  
They end up watching some weird Disney movie.  
“ Why’s the rat a detective, anyway? Who ever heard of a rat being a detective.Who the fuck thought of this shit.”  
“ It's for kids, old man. You're overthinking it.”  
“ It’s stupid, that's all I'm sayin’.  
They watch in weird fascination for a while, then, “ Hey, I got one for you. What's the difference between this mouse motherfucker and a cop?”  
“ One’s got whiskers and a tail and the other don't. What's this, spot the difference?”  
“ No, it's a joke, asshole. The difference is one’s vermin, and the other’s a mouse that solves crime and shit.” White guffaws.  
Freddy doesn't even think about it before saying, “ Okay, okay I got one. Why do cops go by numbers?”  
“ Why?”  
“ Because they didn't learn the alphabet.”  
White chuckles and Freddy joins him, even though it's not that funny.  
“ That's the stupidest thing I've heard.”  
“ Yeah, yeah. I'm not the one watching the kid’s movie about a damn mouse.”  
“ Well, if you're done with this shit, I have a better idea about how we can pass the time.”  
White’s looking at him almost admiringly, his eyes dark and crinkled. Freddy’s breath catches as he turns to face White, and reaches forward, his fingers bunching into White’s shirt (a polo, if you can fucking believe it) as White kisses him deep, his tongue sliding into Freddy's mouth. Freddy’s quivering when White presses him down into the couch, and slides his hands under Freddy’s shirt. “ Feel so good, kid.” He murmurs against Freddy’s ear, before reaching down to unbuckle his pants. Freddy kisses him hard, trying to take him in, his warmth, grips his short dark hair tightly. White’s into it, licking into his mouth, a little groan of pleasure emitting before finally pulling around.  
“ Turn around for me.” He rasps out, and Freddy does.  
White helps pull Freddy’s shirt over his head, then immediately kissing the exposed tan back, making Freddy squirm. Slowly, he eases down Freddy’s briefs, his kisses getting lower as he does. He’s spreading Freddy’s cheeks apart, and Freddy’s tense with anticipation when he pauses, and asks, voice low, “ This okay with you?”  
“ Holy fuck, yes.” Freddy moans, his cock already dripping as he presses it hard against the couch. Then, more composed than he thought he was capable of, “ It’s okay, you know. You don't have to be so careful with me. I like all of the shit that you do.”  
White is silent. Then, “ Okay. Anything you don't like, tell me and I'll back the fuck off.”  
“ Alright. Alright. Likewise. Now please, for fucks sake, fuck me.”  
White chuckles. “ You want me to fuck you now ? Cus I was warming up to it, But I had something else in mind first.”  
Before Freddy can retort, White’s tongue is lapping at his hole and whatever words Freddy had in mind dissipate and come out as tiny whimpers. White’s grip on him is steady as he holds him open and flicks his tongue in and out of his hole, and thank god for that because Freddy can't stop squirming at the sensation of it, moaning loud, fingers digging into to the couch as he presses back against White’s face.  
Doesn't take long before he's begging for it.  
“ Fuck me, fuck me please.” He begs, as White digs his tongue into him.  
White pulls away. “ You ready for this cock, kid?” He murmurs. “ You want me to fuck you good and hard, baby?”  
“ Yeah,” Freddy gasps, and there's a fumbling moment when White grabs a condom, one of his lubed one that he claims to be the pinnacle of modern technology, and puts it on before lining up. He's still so damn big every time.  
“ Damn tight.” White hisses as he slides in. “ Feel so good around me, baby.”  
He's in all the way, gives Freddy a few seconds to adjust, before he starts to fuck into him.  
Freddy feels so full and raw, and White finds that sweet spot inside of him pretty quick and hits it almost every time he fucks into him with a groan. Freddy’s practically sobbing it feels so good, the burn and the stretch of it.  
White quickens his pace. “ You like me inside of you, buddy boy? You like it when I fuck you like this, huh?”  
“ Yeah.” Freddy gasps. “ Harder. Fuck me harder. Fuck, you're so good.”  
And White slams into him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Freddy cries out as White’s hands grip his hips tight as he fucks into him, letting out rough moans that somehow manage to take Freddy closer to the edge.  
“ White. Shit, White. I'm going to come. Fuck. I'm going to come.”  
White pushes his face roughly into the cushion, and gives it his best go even though his thrusts are faltering, erratic.  
White's hand stroke the base of Freddy’s back with feverish gentleness, and White’s hammering into him so hard and it feels so fucking good it doesn't take long for Freddy to come untouched all over the couch with a shout. It's an effort to not go limp, and he's feels raw and oversensitive, but White’s still going at it and Freddy has got to admit that the slick, rough motion of it is good in a jarring way, even after coming. He presses back against White’s thick cock and grinds. White moans, “ Shit, kid. You're going to kill me. Holy fuck.” And thrusts hard one last time into Freddy before coming with a groan. 

White pulls out, causing Freddy to whimper. They collapse next to each other, breathless, and White tosses the condom into the trash. Freddy, exhausted beyond precaution, leans against White.White does that thing he likes, running his fingers through his sweat damp hair.  
“ If they charge me extra for the stains on this couch, I'm forwarding the check to you.”  
“ I bought you a milkshake, so I think that makes us about even.”  
White lets out a tired chuckle, before gently kissing Freddy. “ You're something else, kid. Now let's get you cleaned up.”

Freddy ends up in White’s bed again that night. This time there is no fear. There's no time for it. Head resting on White’s chest, the dim thought of June 15th passes through his mind. Only a few hot summer weeks away. There's no time to contemplate that he may be falling for White, no time to deny it and fear it. So he pushes it out of his mind, and falls asleep to the lull of White’s heartbeat. The next morning, he half remembers White kissing him on the forehead and telling him that he’s something special before falling asleep. 

The next day, Freddy pulls White into a deserted parking lot and clambers on top of hi with the assurance that they aren't being followed, he checked, and opens himself up with two fingers while White watches, eyes dark, before sliding down onto White’s thick cock and riding him hard and slow, gasping as White digs his fingers into his hips and thrusts up. It doesn't take long for both of them to come. Afterwards, White tells him that he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Freddy lights his cigarette, inhales and blows smoke, before kissing White deeply, his own fingers running through White’s hair this time. 

White eyes Freddy one day, and asks him to fuck him. And Freddy does. It's generally not his bag, but fucking White feels good. He’s hot and slick around Freddy’s dick, and makes little choked out moans. White must've done this in prison, Freddy realizes. Somehow, he never imagined White catching as much as pitching, but it makes sense somehow. Either way, White’s good. Good at what he does, either way. A good man. 

White’s a lot less cautious with him now that Freddy told him he can do whatever the fuck he wants with him. He’ll toss Freddy onto his lumpy mattress and unbuckle his pants and suck him off all nice and slow, with smooth little bobs of his head till Freddy’s damn near sobbing for it before he’ll let Freddy come down his throat. Another time he pulled Freddy down on his lab and they grinded against each other like horny teenagers until he got bored with it and pulled down his and Freddy’s pants, fucked him quickly with his fingers before sliding him down on his cock and bouncing him, thick strong hands pushing down on Freddy’s hips and fucking him in the right spot slow as a fucking snail till Freddy is moaning so loud that White’s neighbor bangs on the wall and tells them to quit being a bunch of faggots and shut up. This causes them to both crack up so hard that they almost quit fucking, almost. Freddy loves it, loves every second of it, loves breathing in White’s air, loves it when they watch the shitty Xtreme fishing shows and late night crappy sitcoms, and of course the baseball games where Freddy roots against whoever White’s rooting for just to get a rise out of him. Loves White running his fingers through his hair, loves it when White tells him that if they’d ever let dick sucking be an Olympic sport, Freddy could come home with gold. Loves White’s shitty jokes and too long rants, and that he tries to ask Freddy about the stupid comics he likes even though he doesn't get it. Loves waking up in the same bed as him, arms gone numb because they're all tangled up and lying on each other, loves kissing him and tasting his shitty morning booze breath. Loves it. Loves him.

“ …… cut of his pinky finger. Most of them shut up after that.” Freddy looks at White in a half-daze. He shouldn’t be shocked. White does this shit for a living. Freddy briefly considers the way most police interrogations end up, the two teeth he found in a waste basket once. So does he.But White says it so glibly, flicking his cigarette ash out of the window. “ Let's get a taco.” He says, abruptly. 

Later in bed, Freddy asks him, “ Would you really cut off a guy’s finger?”  
White shrugs. “ Yeah. It's part of the job. These fuckers need to cooperate. Besides, if they don't, they're pretty sure they're putting their own people at risk. Anybody willing to pull that shit on the poor fucks who work for them and probably don't get paid enough, probably don't need all those extra fingers if you ask me.”  
He looks at Freddy. “ Why? That scaring you, kid?” It's said gruffly but kindly.  
“ Nah. Not gonna pretend it's not nasty business though. Haven't had to do that before, hope I don't have to anytime soon.”  
White grunts. “ That's why they got you on door duty. “ Then, “ Hey, no offense intended, I'm sure you ain't bad at what you do or you wouldn't be on this job, but if that shit is a deal breaker for you, you may be in the wrong line of work.”  
Freddy looks away from him. “ Maybe I am.” Then, “ Nah, I wouldn't say it's a deal breaker. I can handle that shit, just rather not do it is all. But I'd rather you put those hands to better use than chopping off fingers for now.” He says, hands drifting slightly south of White’s navel.  
White chuckles. “ You’re a nasty fuck, you knew that? Bringing this shit up in bed.”  
“ Yeah well, if I'm a nasty fuck, then I'm not the only one here.”  
White makes a disgruntled noise of offense as he leans in to kiss Freddy’s neck. 

Freddy spends anxious hours holed up in his apartment, scouring through face after face in police profiles to find a familiar face. He drinks coffee, black and bitter, cup after cup, like he's never drank it before. One night he goes to the precinct with a giant box of them and dumps them back into a spare cabinet, unorganized for some poor underpaid secretary to file away later. White wouldn't approve. He tries to push White out of his mind. The cops all look at him as he passes by. Jesus, he doesn't even know all their names. There's a sudden dawning realization that he doesn't give a shit about them. He stumbles into the break room after that, drinks five cups of coffee, before heading out to reorganize the profiles and look through them again, black and white photo after black and white photo blurring into one. 

A week and a half later, Joe tells him to meet him down at the warehouse that will serve at the rendez-vous point later, in full get up.  
“ Think of it as a weddin’ rehearsal.” He says at their daily meet-up. “ Get all nice and groomed up for it.”  
“ What're you in this scenario ? The bride?” Brown jokes.  
“ Ain't ever heard of no bald headed bride before.” Blue says, blowing smoke and they all crack up before Joe scowls at them and tells them to shut up. He's in a good mood that day.  
Freddy finds out that the warehouse is only a few blocks from his apartment. There should be a lurch of eeriness at this discovery, that his two lives are so closely intertwined, but there isn't. It's a sunny California day, blue skies and fluffy clouds. He roots around among the mess for his skateboard, and walks out whistling before skating down the rippled sidewalks, shades over his eyes and slicked back hair helping his good mood.

White watches him from the parking lot as he rolls in.  
“ Jesus Christ, is that how the cool kids get around these days ?” He says, amused as Freddy skates in.  
Freddy grins as he rolls to a stop.  
“You bet your ass it is.”  
White's hair is slicked back as well, and a cigarette dangles between his lips. He's looking appraisingly at Freddy, as Freddy is staring at him. White’s suit is crisp, an actual suit opposed to whatever leftover 8th grade prom bullshit Freddy found at the local thrift shop. He looks good. Freddy didn't think he could beat his lazy white t-shirt and jeans look, but apparently he can.  
“ You clean up pretty good, kid.” White says, looking Freddy up and down.  
“ Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself, for an old fart.”  
“ Shut up. Where'd you get it?”  
“ Goodwill had a sale.”  
“ You're a cheap bastard, you know that? You got fucking lucky. ”  
“ What can I say, times are tough.”  
He sighs, looking off into the distance. Probably thinking about the prostitutes and waitresses.“ Don't I know it.”  
White nudges at the skateboard with his dress shoes, Christ, the man goes all out.  
“ Can you do any fancy tricks on this thing?”  
“ Yeah. Prepare to have your mind blown, old man.”  
Freddy proceeds to do an ollie.  
He hops off, and takes a bow, grinning.  
White raises an eyebrow. “ That it?”  
“ Hey, fuck you. If it's so easy, why don't you try it?”  
“ I'm too old for this shit.” White complains.  
“ When Joe gets here, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind for putting me on babysitting duty. Fucking kindergarteners trying to make me do this simple shit.”  
“ I'm a shining ray of sunshine in your life, motherfucker.”  
“ Ray of sunshine, my ass.”  
“ I'll make you a deal. I'll buy you a bunch of those tacos you like if you can do it, and I'll pay for your hospital bill when you find it it ain't so easy and break your hip.” Freddy says, cocking an eyebrow as he lights a cigarette.  
White narrows his eyes. “ You're on.”  
Freddy ends up extinguishing that cigarette pretty quickly because he can't stop fucking laughing as White stares at the skateboard like it’s his number one enemy. Watching White try to stand on the skateboard for more than a fucking second is like watching a dog trying to do ballet. Freddy's wiping away tears by the time White huffs in frustration and calls it quits.  
“ I might buy you some tacos anyway, because that was the funniest fucking thing I've seen in my life.” He says, as they walk towards Eddie, Joe, Blonde, Blue, Pink and Brown who are currently pooling out of separate cars and heading towards the entrance.  
White scowls at him. “ Respect your elders.  
“ Yeah, yeah. Sure, asshole.”

Freddy listens intently as Joe asks for reports from everybody. Nobody reports seeing anything suspicious. It's an all clear for Holdaway, Freddy realizes with grim satisfaction. The thought is an ugly one, and he shoves it out of his head.

Joe tells them to look around and get to know the place. In case of an emergency, knowing your environment helps. Not that he thinks that there's a fat chance of that, so none of them should be getting their panties in a twist, but you can never be too careful. 

White and him mill around some back room with a bunch of colorful chemicals lined up on a shelf, which White straightens up with half interest before looking around for possible emergency exits. Freddy briefly considers looking for some sort of future hiding place. If shit hit the fan, he'd need some sort of place to hide it out till it all blew over. Like a rat. The thought makes his stomach curl with guilt, a feeling all too familiar these days. 

He turns to White, eager for some distraction.  
“ There's a commode in this joint, you think ?”  
“ Took a piss in the one upstairs last time I came here.”  
He looks at White and raises an eyebrow.  
White looks at him, considering, before stepping closer.  
“ Can’t wait till we get back to the hotel? You like my dick that much?”  
Freddy does his best not to shiver as White’s breathe grazes, and grabs at White’s balls, fondling them.  
“ Maybe I want your thick cock in me right now.”  
White groans, and Freddy can already feel him start to get hard in his hand.  
“ One of these days you're going to get me in trouble with the big man, kid.” He says, before lightly kissing Freddy’s neck. “ You're lucky I like you so much.”  
White's tone is joking, but it still makes Freddy feel all warm and shit inside, the idea that White likes him. He kisses White, who stiffens before leaning forward to deepen it.  
When he pulls away, White has that little soft smile on his lips that makes his eyes go all crinkly, and Freddy’s hair must have fallen out of place because he reaches up and smooths a strand back in place.  
“ We got about thirty minutes, tops. Go up and wait for me. I'll check if the coast is clear before following you up. If Joe asks, we’ll say we tneeded a quick smoke break.” White murmurs, before striding out of the room. Freddy can't help but grin at his retreating figure, his slightly bowlegged walk that reminded Freddy of an elderly bull dog. 

Freddy’s in the bathroom, two spit soaked fingers up his ass, furiously fucking himself when White raps on the stall. He unlocks the door with his spare hand, not stopping. His fingers aren't as good as White’s fingers, and are nowhere in the same ballpark as White’s cock but right now they're helping dull the ache in his cock. He doesn't realize how desperate he must look, fucking himself on his fingers, till White manages to turn around and get a good look at him.  
White's eyes take in every inch of him. Freddy can't help but moan under White’s intense gaze, his fingers still working inside him.  
“ Shit.” White says softly, slowly putting his hands on Freddy’s hips. “ You know what you do to me? Getting yourself ready for me, looking the way you do. What a goddamn sight you are.”  
Freddy doesn't hesitate for a second, pulling his fingers out and thrusting himself at White, teeth clanking against White’s, his hands running over every available surface of White, feeling the press of the beginning of his beer belly against him and the muscle of his arms.  
White’s movements are a blur, of hands and teeth and cock. The next thing Freddy knows is that he's pinned against the grimy bathroom wall, his pants are down to his ankles with his underwear quickly following, and White’s cock is at his hole. How White is holding him up is beyond him, they're about the same height even if Freddy’s probably lighter, but he's doing it and Freddy’s got bigger things on his mind at the moment.  
White’s fumbling on a condom. “ Modern science’s best creation.” He mutters triumphantly, as he slides it on eased by the lube built into it. Freddy can't help but laugh, and he can feel White smile, pleased, against his neck.  
White enters him with a groan, and Freddy can't help but moan. Even the little sensation of White being inside of him is driving him fucking wild. His cock is leaking and brushing against White’s belly.  
“ You take it so good, baby. Take my cock so good.” White mutters into the crook of his neck, thrusting hard and fast. Freddy is beyond words already, only capable of little whimpers as White fucks into him every time.  
White’s ramming into him with every thrust, and it's the hardest and quickest Freddy’s been fucked since San Francisco.  
“ Fuck, love the noises you make when I fuck you. Feels so good and tight for me, kid. Fucking love it.” White grunts. His thrusts are erratic and Freddy is crying with each one, it feels so good. White plants sloppy kisses onto his neck, and gently clamps one rough hand over Freddy’s mouth. Freddy’s dick bobs against the rough cotton of White’s shirt one more time, and it's enough to send Freddy over the edge. He cries, digging his fingers into White’s bare ass, before going limp. White follows soon with a loud curse.

There are some brief attempts to rub the cum out of their respective shirts, and to appear like they didn't just fuck in a dirty bathroom.  
“ Kid, that was a strong contender for one of the best fucks of my life, with three out of five of those also being you, but you're staining up every piece of cloth I own. When you get your share, I’m telling you right now ¾s of that shit is going into my laundry bill.”  
“ Like hell it will. I'm cashing in that bet I just won.”  
“ Hey, hey motherfucker. Last time I heard you were either going to get me tacos, or pay my hospital bill. There ain't any part of the the pre-negotiated terms that entails me spending money on you.” White retorts, pulling a hairbrush out of his pocket and running it through his hair, checking his reflection in the greasy mirror.  
“ Yeah, well, I'm adding it, and as I'm at least three out of five of the best fucks of your life, you can bet your ass you're paying up.”

Somehow nobody notices that they were even gone, and they settle back in their seats as Joe rounds everybody up to adjourn, sternly reminding them that the heist is next week, which Freddy tries to ignore.  
When Joe is rambling on about something inconsequential, Freddy leans over to White and whispers, “ My apartment’s a block away.”  
White groans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of sex. More is coming. From the old man's perspective too. Heist happens in next chapter which will be soonish.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is less shitty as a standalone


End file.
